


Fearlessy & Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine, Lives, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Kurt Hummel transferred to Dalton Academy. Sparks flew instantly when he met his dormmate, Blaine Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearlessy & Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to follow their entire lives, it won’t just be at Dalton! I will keep adding chapters as I write them, so be sure to stay tuned if you’re enjoying it. There will be some fairly explicit chapters, hence why I’ve rated it M, but I’ll put warnings on those ones in case you’d rather not read them. This is my first larger project so there are going to be lots of mistakes, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless and thank you to anyone who checks it out; it means a lot.  
> Any artwork in this story is made by me, so please don't use it unless you ask me first. :)  
> Any gifs in it I have taken from google/Tumblr and I will credit the original creators if I can, but if you see your gif here and I have not credited you, please do let me know and I will credit you or remove it if you'd prefer.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

 

Kurt took a deep breath, holding it for a while as he stood outside his new school, Dalton Academy. He was nervous. None of his friends were here so he knew absolutely no one. It was such a big, classy school, too. What if everyone was extremely upper-class? What if they were like those snobby rich kids that you always get in your average public school? What if he was going to feel like the outcast all over again? He began to panic, wondering if he'd be better off staying at McKinley, but it was too late now; his dad and Carol had paid for this and he had to go through with it. He slowed his breathing, re-adjusted his satchel over his shoulder, and walked through the large entrance doors, pulling a suitcase behind him. He flipped open his bag and took out a note, reading it.

He crumpled it up and stuffed it back in, then noticed the room. After knocking on the door, a friendly voice answered.

"Come in!" it said. Kurt quietly walked in, mouthing a 'thank you' and shutting the door behind him.

"I'm the new transfer, Kurt Hummel," he said, "I was told to talk to the receptionist?" The receptionist was a young, kind looking woman; brunette hair tied in a high ponytail, glasses positioned on the end of her nose and wearing a floral neckerchief.

"Ah, yes," she said, smiling. She pulled out a drawer from her desk and picked up a key, handing it to Kurt. "Here's the key to your dorm, 201. You'll be sharing with Blaine Anderson," she said. Kurt nodded and took the key.

"Thank you."

"So, to get to your dorm, just walk down the corridor until you reach the end, turn left, then left again..." Kurt began to lose focus as he thought about his dormmate. 'What if he _was_ really snobby?' he thought. 'What if he was a bully?' He began to get anxious and lost in thought. Fingers crossed he wouldn't be too bad. "Kurt?" asked the receptionist. He shook his head and blinked.

"Thanks," he said, but he hadn't heard the rest of the directions. He couldn't ask her again; it'd make him look like a fool, so he just left the room and walked down the corridor. "Turn left..." he muttered to himself as he reached the end of it, then he turned left again, but there were so many hallways and doors and rooms that he had no idea where he was. He spent a good five minutes just wandering around, hoping he'd come across his dorm when suddenly a voice called out to him.

"Are you lost?" it said. Kurt spun around to see a beautiful, golden-skinned boy with dark hair approaching him. 

"Yes," he chuckled as the boy came to a stop in front of him.

"I haven't seen you around, are you the new kid?" he asked, a warm smile on his face. Kurt nodded shyly. "Ah, then you must be looking for your dorm?" he asked, eyeing Kurt's large suitcase.

"I am," he said, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

"Well that's good, 'cos I'm your dormmate, Blaine," he said, and began walking, Kurt following next to him.

"Oh, that's lucky!" he replied. They shared a brief gaze, causing Kurt to feel strangely flustered. "I'm Kurt Hummel," he said breathily.

"N-nice to meet you, Kurt," Blaine stuttered. Suddenly he struggled to get his words out. This rarely happened; Blaine was the most confident, outgoing kid you could meet, so he was confused. A mild heat consumed his body and he felt a gentle fluttering in his stomach. "Um, just up here," he said as they began walking up some stairs. His eyes were wide and he was staring at the floor as he walked, trying to figure out what was happening. Once they had reached the top of the stairs, they stopped in front of a door, pretty much identical to every other one, with a tiny silver sign with the number '201' engraved on it.  

"Thank you so much," Kurt said, unlocking the door.

"Not a problem," Blaine replied, watching Kurt struggle to turn the key. He finally managed to open it, revealing a large room with glossy walls made of wood, and a small chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling. 

"Wow," Kurt said, admiring the room. It was incredibly fancy, but he wasn't all that surprised. The school was definitely not cheap, so this level of elegance was to be expected, in a way. Blaine had already made his bed, and his half of the room was very neat, lit by a large, cream coloured lamp on his bedside table. 

"So, uh, you okay?" Blaine asked as Kurt walked in, dragging his suitcase behind him.

"Oh, yeah," he said, throwing a quick smile at Blaine as he threw his suitcase on top of his bed.

"Great, I'll see you later, then," he replied, leaving their dorm and walking back to class. Kurt let out a heavy sigh and slipped his satchel off his shoulder, then began unzipping his suitcase. He hadn't packed all that much; it was mostly outfits and a few bits and pieces from his family so he wouldn't get homesick. He took out a pile of his clothes and placed them in a drawer under his bed, then placed the other pile in the next drawer. He'd probably only need his uniform and a few pairs of pyjamas, but his clothes made him feel at home, and it can never hurt to have fashionable ones ready to wear. He placed a snow globe with a picture of his dog in it on his bedside table, and then a black pot with an orchid in it next to it. After he'd unpacked the rest of his things (a few DVD boxsets, bathroom things and some other miscellaneous items), he sat on his bed and took his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey, dad," he said after the phone picked up.

"Hey, Kurt."

"So, I'm here, unpacked," he said, looking around the room.

"That's great," Burt replied. "How's your dormmate?"

"He's _lovely,_ " Kurt replied, swooning slightly.

"That's good."

"Yeah." They were both silent for a few moments.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Kurt," Burt suddenly cried out.

"Dad! Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it," Kurt said, hoping his father would know he was smiling. 

"I know," he sniffled. "Okay, well you have a good time there. Let me know you're okay."

"I will, dad," Kurt replied, "bye."

"Bye." And with that, Kurt stood up from his bed, slipped the empty suitcase under it and walked out of his dorm. To his luck, the last class of the day had just ended and the corridors were alive and thriving with students, which probably meant Blaine was heading back to their dorm. Kurt lingered outside the door for a while, going up on his toes to look over the sea of teenagers walking to their dorms, then he noticed Blaine making his way through the crowd towards him. 

"Hey!" he said as he reached Kurt, slightly out of breath.

"Hey," Kurt replied through a grin. "I finished unpacking," he said, lacing his fingers and swaying his body from side to side.

"Great," Blaine chuckled.

"So, uh, good day?" Kurt asked as Blaine walked into their dorm, Kurt following closely behind and shutting the door once they were both inside.

"Yeah, it was good," he replied, slipping his bag off his shoulder and under his bed.

"That's good," he said quietly. "So Blaine, I was wondering..." Kurt said quietly, observing Blaine's extremely gelled hair and the incredible condition his skin was in. "I was wondering if-"

"I'm gay," Blaine blurted out, ending his sentence with an awkward laugh. Kurt suddenly felt his heartbeat quicken and sweat began to coat the back of his neck; _his cute dormmate was gay, and so was he._

"Oh," he stuttered, struggling to get his words out. He blinked a few times, unable to stop staring at Blaine.

"Hmm," Blaine hummed, settling down on the edge of his bed.

"Me too," Kurt said from the other side of the room. Blaine's heart skipped a beat. He suspected Kurt probably played for his team, but when he confirmed it himself, it made Blaine feel suddenly reassured. Sure he'd met other gay kids, but he'd never had that instant _spark_ he'd had with Kurt. The first time they talked, something just clicked in him, like a switch inside him had been flicked and he couldn't turn it off. He wasn't sure how to respond so he just ended up breathily laughing and mumbling some imperceptible words.

"So, um, tell me about yourself," Blaine finally replied. Since they were sharing a dorm (and he was cute as hell), he figured he should know a bit more about Kurt. "Got any hobbies? Interests?"

"Mainly just singing," he said, not mentioning that he frequently makes his own clothing. 

"Oh! Really? Me too!" Blaine beamed. Kurt could feel his cheeks rising due to a smile that he tried his best to hide, but it only resulted in a strange little smirk. 

"No way!" he said, chuckling. So Blaine was his hot, gay dormmate who _also_ loved singing. Could this boy be any more perfect?

"Yeah," he said as he took some casual clothes out from under his bed. "We actually have a glee club here; The Warblers. If you want, you could come and see us perform tomorrow? Maybe even audition." 

"Sure, that sounds great," Kurt said, trying to keep his cool even though he felt like he was going to burst from excitement. He was so enthusiastic about singing but he didn't want to explode all over Blaine about it; he'd probably scare him, then that'd be another chance gone.

"Awesome, I'll take you there after school tomorrow?" Blaine asked, smiling at Kurt who then smiled back, causing his cheeks to dimple.

"Can't wait," he said, and he really couldn't.

 

 


End file.
